1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric switch, and more particularly to an electric switch assembly provided with a function of a slider switch of push-pull type in which a switching operation to each of multiple circuits is performed by the linearly controlled forward and backward movement of a movable contact arranged on a slider and with a function of a see-saw switch in which the slider is operated by swingable movement of a manipulator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known an electric switch assembly provided with a slider switch in which a movable contact is arranged on a slider. In such slider switch the switching operation may be assuredly performed by extending a stroke of movement of a movable contact, but the extension of the stroke of movement makes the the switch assembly greater in whole length. To avoid this disadvantage, there is proposed in a Japanese utility model publication No. S63-28819 such type of slider switch, as an example, that a swingable manipulator is linked with a slider so as to pull the latter out when it is operated against a force of a return spring, and that the opening and closing operation of a contact is effected through a turnover spring interlocked with the slider. In this slider switch, however, the manipulator is pushed merely in a one-way direction and the slider is capable of being moved merely between a neutral inoperative position and the pulled operative position. Thus the slider switch may serve as a pull switch but, without provision of push-pull function, may not perform switching operations for multiple circuits. The opening and closing operation of the contact is made by a circular arc motion of a movable plate interlocked with the turnover spring resulting in thicker switch. Hence it is required to make the whole of the switch thinner and more compact. Further, as spring means there are utilized the return spring for the manipulator and the turnover spring for the opening and closing of the contact thereby resulting in much component parts and complicated of assembling.